How I Learnt to Love the Band or just Its Singer
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: Remus gets dragged to a gig by Lily, and gets more than he imagined…


**HOW I LEARNT TO LOVE THE BAND****… OR JUST ITS SINGER**

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Genre: Muggle AU, band!fic, totally PWP

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K Rowling. If I were she, I'd be rich, which is a reason not to sue me. I own nothing except the clothes on my back, the glasses on my face and the cats on my sofa. Actually, the sofa is my landlady's.

Word count: 2,305

Warning: shagging?

Summary: Remus gets dragged to a gig by Lily, and gets more than he imagined…

A/n: finally, finished!

Remus doesn't know how Lily managed to drag him into this. Sure, he really likes this kind of music, but gigs aren't his thing really... They're more of his thing than clubs though, and it's a consolation that Mary didn't have her way again and drag them to that hideous disco. In fact, she usually doesn't like this kind of music, so why she's here is a mystery...

The band, he must admit, are fucking excellent. They should be selling real records with a label, really, but probably they don't want to be sell-outs. The guitarist has glasses that clash with his get up, the drummer's a lot on the pudgy side but has the energy of a nuclear power plant and the bassist's tall and black, but it's the singer that has Remus's attention.

He's tall and pale, with long black hair and the most perfectly sculpted, lean chest he's ever seen on a man in real life. There's the shine of sweat on his skin and Remus wants to tug on the ring in his left nipple with his teeth until he moans. The only item of clothing he's got on is a pair of skin-tight leather trousers, which he's currently got his hand down as he holds the microphone far too close to his lips... Remus is sure he's going to come in his jeans.

He bites his lip as he imagines that hand, ears abuzz with perfectly discordant symphony, mind awash with filthy, filthy thoughts that would have a thousand demons after his soul. Without thinking, he reaches down and cups his cock through his jeans, and he's already hard. No one notices, all too intent on acting like sheep for the four shepherds on stage, but the singer's black-rimmed grey eyes slant down and meet Remus's hazel.

He smirks.

Remus's first instinct would be to blush, but instead he licks his lips, eyes still locked with this nameless siren's. The singer sticks his tongue in his cheek during a lull in the lyrics and winks. He's beckoning Remus with song and sight, and Remus wants to follow.

Not long after the song ends, the band sticks their middle fingers up and leaves the stage. Remus is a little dazed, but the singer pouts a kiss and winks again, and desire flares.

"Fuck, they were good." Says Lily, grinning crazily. Remus nods absently, half-listening to Mary go nuts over the singer before he's shoving his way through the crowd of elbows, ribs and studs to the door to the backstage. Someone formidable tries to block the way, but there's an incredibly dark, decadent laugh.

"'S'okay, Terry. He's with me."

The voice is just as sinful when it speaks as when it sings, and Remus's knees go embarrassingly weak. The lad's put on a net shirt and is leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe. Terry reluctantly allows Remus through, and the lad grins, sliding a hand around Remus's waist.

"What's your name?" he asks, running his lips on Remus's ear as he does so.

"Remus..." Remus replies, reaching a not-usually-so-brave hand up to finger the ring that pierces tender flesh. He hadn't expected the voice to sound of Oxford, really, but the contrast between that and the outside is enticing.

"Yours?"

The lad laughs again, and this time it sounds different, like the short bark of a huge dog.

"It's Sirius," he replies.

"Nice," Remus remarks, and drags Sirius into a kiss with plenty of plundering tongue. Sirius answers with relish, hands wandering down Remus's body to cup at his arse, kneading like he's a blind man trying to map it with his hands, until a throat is cleared behind them. Sirius reluctantly breaks the kiss and looks lazily behind him.

"Yeah?"

The bespectacled lad with messy hair is trying to look impatient but is failing rather splendidly because he's smirking.

"Come on, we've gotta get the stuff out," he says. "Me, Pete and Kingsley can't do it on our own."

Sirius sighs and grabs Remus's hand, pulling a pen from nowhere. "Here's my address," he mutters, scribbling rapidly. "Come find me." And with one last insistent tonguing and a wink he goes, leaving the other lad behind. Specs turns and winks.

"He never does that to anyone," he informs Remus. "You must've really caught his attention." And then he goes too.

Remus processes that and grins widely, looking down at his hand and seeing a Camden address.

"Where were you?" Lily demands when he returns to where Lily and Mary are waiting by the door. He grins and shows his hand. Mary sniffs disapprovingly and Lily smirks.

"Pulled, did you?" she asks redundantly. "Who?"

"The singer," he replies. Mary chokes on the stiff night air and gives him a 'liar' glare. Remus is even smugger.

Remus has lost some of his nerve as he stands in front of flat number six. He's actually terrified now, his bravery having worn off with the disappearance of the thud in his veins. He half turns to leave and sees Sirius there. He's grinning – but it's a sincere, happy grin, and Remus thinks it looks even better than the ones that drip sex.

"Didn't think you'd actually come," he mutters, pulling his keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket. Remus smirks.

"I hope to before… wait, it _is_ tomorrow." Christ, where did that come from? Sirius sniggers and once again sticks his tongue down Remus's throat, right there, on the doorstep, in front of imaginary people in Remus's mind (the kind that have all-seeing eyes and omniscient ears and that don't exist – the paranoia kind), rubbing a bit a lot and that's got Remus hard again ever so quickly.

The door's open, and Sirius is waiting. Remus smiles and he wishes it was more confident, easier and even arrogant, but Sirius doesn't seem to care and drags Remus in by the hand, but not that Remus doesn't want to follow.

It's lucky this is Sirius's flat and he's leading as they kiss and grope towards the bedroom, because even in his own home Remus would stumble, probably fall and break his neck and ruin the mood. His jacket is tugged off and dumped halfway, and the same happens to Sirius's. Remus is grateful it's not just a mattress on the floor.

"Aren't we a slave to capitalism?" He remarks as Sirius pushes him back. Sirius laughs, tugging off his net shirt and climbing onto the bed to straddle Remus's thin hips.

"I like my comfort," he replies.

He makes quick work of Remus's shirt, nibbling on Remus's neck and Remus digs one hand into the nape of Sirius's neck and the other is shoved down his leather trousers to get to his arse. Sirius groans softly against Remus's skin and licks a trail along his collarbone.

But Remus isn't just the kind to lay back and take it. With the odd strength that is only found in these situations, he pushes Sirius over and puts his teeth to good use on Sirius's throat. Sirius chuckles and slides his fingers into Remus's brown hair, sighing as he heads lower and flicks his tongue over the pierced nipple, tugging on the silver ring with his teeth. Sirius lets out the first moan of the evening, and arches up towards Remus's mouth.

So, Remus stops and continues his way down, sucking on hard ridges of muscle and nuzzling at the thin black trail that leads down to Sirius's already stiff cock.

And Remus must admit, Sirius has a very nice cock. Long, thick, curves upwards, smooth…

"Jewish, are we?" Remus asks with a smirk. Sirius looks down and shrugs.

"Family tradition."

He looks sheepish, and that just makes Remus want to suck him even more. So he does. Really, what else could he do?

Sirius even tastes good, he thinks as he flicks his tongue over the red, swollen head and enjoys Sirius's gasping groans. Remus wants more, though, and quickly enfolds his lips around him, sucking hungrily. Sirius arches, his fingers tightening, and mutters something that sounds incoherently like 'so good'. Remus hums around his mouthful and Sirius makes even better noises, his body cracking upwards, until Remus leaves him. Sirius opens his eyes and glares, his face deliciously flush.

"What did you do that for?" he demands, sounding a little put out. Remus rolls his eyes with a smirk and yanks open the bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle.

"Because, fool, you have to put this to good use," he replies, waving it over Sirius's face. The other man stares at the bottle for a moment, cross-eyed, before grinning evilly and grabbing it. He flips Remus easily, because Remus wants to be flipped and kisses him, deep and long and breathless and with more tongue than is morally correct.

"How'd you know where it was?" he asks, voice muffled by the skin of Remus's chin, then his neck, using his teeth and tongue in imaginative ways on the tight flesh of Remus's chest. Remus laughs breathlessly.

"Isn't that where it always is?" he says, gently forcing Sirius's head lower and shuddering as he feels hot breath on his lower belly, followed by hot lips and hotter tongue. "You're not going to keep it in the kitchen, are _yooooooooou_ – "

Ok, Sirius tonguing the base of his cock is not conducive to coherent conversation. Sirius laughs and mouths his way up Remus's shaft to the tip. Remus hears the cap of the bottle click and, with breathless anticipation, he tries to relax.

Sirius makes it easy, however, swallowing Remus just as he sticks a finger in him, and Remus's body bends towards Sirius.

"Oh…" Remus moans, enjoying the filthy sound of Sirius adding another finger and the deep breaths he's taking through his nose. "That's illegal in so many countries…"

Sirius laughs around Remus's cock and drags his mouth up, tonguing all the while, before leaving with an audible pop. "What I'm about to do is illegal in _this_ country," he says with positive depravity. "But you're going to love it anyway."

Remus is too breathless to laugh in anyway more than a gasp, and with a few more strokes he senses Sirius is going to add another finger, but he whines and shakes his head.

"Ready…" he mutters. Sirius arches his fingers up and Remus cries out shamelessly.

"Like it tight, eh?" Sirius hisses, biting the inside of Remus's thigh.

"_Love_ it tight…" Remus replies in a whine that's far too girly for his liking, but he really doesn't care. Sirius pulls his fingers from Remus's body and spreads his legs.

"Bottoms up, mate," he says with a slap to Remus's knee, and Remus complies, bringing his legs up as Sirius begins to press in. His eyes are wide for a moment, he bites his lip, taking it slow, and Remus doesn't want slow, he wants hard and fast. With a thrust he takes Sirius in the whole way, letting out a tight groan at the wonderful feeling of being filled, tucks a leg around the other's waist to hold him still and drags him down with his now free right hand.

"Now," he whispers in Sirius's ear as the other pants and shudders, "_fuck me_."

"You're putting me to shame," Sirius growls, but the glint in his eye is enough to assure Remus it's going to be the ride of his life.

Without further ado, Sirius leaves him nearly all the way, the head just barely inside the rim of Remus's hole, before plunging back in, delectably hard. It's like he reads Remus's mind, knowing what he wants. Remus throws his head back with a filthy moan, thrusting back onto Sirius's pistoning hips, his free fingers digging into the back of Sirius's neck. He fits the other leg round Sirius's waist, driving him deeper, if that's even possible, and Sirius's aim just gets suddenly perfect, over and over again. Their pleasured groans are mingling and mating in the air, and Remus claws down Sirius's back almost savagely.

Sirius bites his shoulder in response, white teeth digging into white flesh, reaching a hand down between them to Remus's painfully hard cock. Remus shudders as Sirius's fingers go around him, his hand moving in time with his bucking hips, the rhythm starting to become sloppy and shallow. Remus reaches for his mouth with his own, their tongues fucking in perfect unison with cock and arse. Remus can feel the tightening in his balls, the pit of his stomach, his whole body. It's tingling, itching under his sweaty skin as it slips on Sirius's, and he wants it, reaches for it with opens arms. He can feel Sirius's cock throbbing inside him, he's just as close as Remus is, and…

With a fierce last thrust back and the most uninhibited of yells Remus comes, hot and white over Sirius's hand, and his stomach and his chest. It's roaring through him, this orgasm, it doesn't seem like it wants to end very soon. Sirius ploughs on for a couple more lunges, Remus trembling beneath him in what is turning from violent pleasure to oversensitive aftershocks, with a groan of undeniable ecstasy empties himself inside Remus, deep, thick, and amazing.

Sirius's hips are still jerking as he softens, panting breathlessly on Remus's chest. Remus whimpers in exhaustion, his limbs still twitching, one arm discarded over his head, the other limp over Sirius's back. Sirius raises his head once his cock has slipped out wetly, making them both keen slightly, and his eyes are fuzzy.

"You," he says, his voice hoarse like he's been swallowing glass, "are a _fucking_ good lay."

Remus chuckles weakly and answers the kiss lazily, barely enough energy left to make his lips move in response. Sirius rolls over and sighs.

"So, what do you?"

Remus laughs.


End file.
